Anu's Castle
Note: Make '''sure' that you bring the required items listed below to the Castle. You will not be able to return to the overworld and will die in this castle if you don't bring every single item.'' Anu's Castle is the ancient, dangerous stronghold of the evil warlord, Anu, who was banished to this Land Of Darkness forever. It is huge, by far the largest structure in the mod, larger than many Academies put together. Inside it, are many useful and decorative blocks, as well as enemies around every corner. This is where you must walk through the halls of the Castle, take the riches that Anu has gained, fight the lifeless Statues, have a showdown with Anu, and defeat him once and for all. It was added in the 7.2 'Ancient Kings' Build, and is the main feature of that update. The load into the Castle will take some time, so keep that in mind if you have a weak machine. Outer islands will also spawn around Anu's Castle, much like the vanilla Ender Islands. These outer islands, though barren, may spawn Sentry Pigmen, and, if Ice and Fire (Coder Alexthe666's other mythical creatures mod) is installed, frequent dragon lairs will appear. Abandoned SCP facilities may also spawn here if the popular monster mod, SCP Lockdown is installed. Required Items If you want to journey to the Anu's Castle, make ABSOLUTELY sure that you have these items, as once you are there, you cannot return to the overworld unless you either kill Anu in survival mode, or you die. *Diamond Sword *Diamond Pickaxe *A Bow and more than a stack of arrows (unless it has the infinity enchantment) *At least half a stack of cooked Food (Recommended) *Iron Armor *Potions (Recommended) *At least two stacks of Blocks *Four Redstone *Four Ancient Figurines (any type) *One Scarab Gem Appearance Anu's Castle is a massive overbearing structure, that lies on a large floating Netherrack Island, surrounded by an endless red sky, and a deadly fall to the void. Valuable materials are present all throughout the Castle, including blocks of gold and iron, as well as music disks that are unobtainable elsewhere. It is covered in small towers, with bigger ones in the corners, and it has several secret rooms. It includes many types of different rooms that hold different treasures. In the middle of the building is a giant dome made of Black Stained Glass. It is there so that Anu can fly high when he grows wings during the boss battle. Rooms *Hallway * Staircase Room *Main Staircase Room *Nether Wart Room *Dining Room *Pit Room *Quartz Room *Library *Bedroom *Staircase (Second Floor) *Main Staircase (Second Floor) *Nether Wart Room (Second Floor) *Dining Room (Second Floor) *Bedroom (Second Floor) *Top of Staircase *Top of Main Staircase *Dome Room Block List *Anubite Statue (Everywhere) *Red Stained Clay (First Floor Floor) *Stone Brick (Everywhere) *Nether Brick (Everywhere) *Dark Oak Wood Planks (Second Floor Floor) *Black Stained Glass (Dome) *Bookshelf (Library and Staircase) *Nether Wart (Dining Room and Nether Wart Rooms) *Stone Slab (Everywhere) *Ancient Glass (Everywhere) *Skull Lantern (Everywhere) *Soulsand (Dining Room and Dome) *Glowstone (Everywhere) *Iron Blocks (Pit Room) *Gold Blocks (Pit Room) *Block of Redstone (Hallway) *Block of Coal (Dome) *Nether Quartz Ore (Quartz Room) *Redstone Lamp (Hallway) *Bed (First Floor Bedroom) *Enchantment Table (Library and First Floor Nether Wart Room) *Brewing Stand (Everywhere) *Obsidian (Dome) *Flower Pot (Everywhere) *Cake (Second Floor Dining Room) *Mysterious Sarcophagus * Chest **Fossil Record - Awakening **Ancient Sword **Stone Tablet **Relic Scrap **Javelins **Pottery Shard **Drum **Ancient Glass **Skull (Block) **Skull Lantern **Bone **Golden Carrot **Flint **Emerald **Blaze Rod **Nether Brick **TNT **Bookshelf **Obsidian **Glowstone Finding To find Anu's Castle, you must get yourself a Hell Boat (info about how to get to a Hell Boat on that page) and arrange Redstone and mysterious figurines in a special order around the Anu Statue: The figurines must be placed in the corners and the Redstone has to fill in the spaces. This will trigger an explosion which will eventually give way to a portal. This portal will lead you to Anu's Castle. Step in, and await the second step of your journey. Navigating When you finally load into the biome, you will spawn on an Obsidian platform several dozen blocks away from the Netherrack Island. Be careful not to move too much when you spawn in, as you can easily fall off the small platform and plunge into the void below. You must make yourself a bridge out of whatever materials you brought, and make your way to the island. After you find yourself onto land, walk towards the strange Statues to the left, where the main entrance is. When you get within five blocks of the statue, you will recieve the Achievement, Living Statue! and the Anubite will spring to life. This will be the main problem throughout the Castle; the Anubite Statues. Whenever you get within five blocks of them, they will come to life and attack you (more info on the Anubite is on its page). Now that you are inside the Castle, you have two options: explore the Castle, looting and plundering everything you see and gaining many good items, or immediately walk forward through the hall, and enter the middle area, where the boss battle will take place (if you take this route, you will not be able to go back and loot the castle, unless you want to fight Anu twice). If you take the first option, you will generally be able to stay away from the Anubite Statues, although you will inevitably have to fight several. The best items seem to mostly spawn in the upper level of the Castle, but the blocks of ore only spawn in the lower level. Be careful not to lose your way, as the Castle can sometimes act like a maze and you may get distracted. If you take the second option, or if you get tired of mining blocks, walk into the middle of the dome area, where a Mysterious Sarcophagus is floating on a stone and glowstone platform. You have to either build a staircase or nerdpole your way up to the top. This is where the Scarab Gem comes in; place the priceless gem on the Sarcophagus by right clicking on it. The Scarab will imprint itself on the Sarcophagus. Right-click the Sarcophagus once more, and you will recieve your Gem back, along with another surprise; the Sarcophagus will open itself, and Anu will jump out and begin the boss battle. Dangers *Anubite *Sentry Pigman *Zombie Pigmen *Lava *The Void Boss Battle First Stage In the first stage, Anu will walk out of his Sarcophagus with 600 heath, and immediately run at you, likely knocking the both of you off the small platform you're on. This stage is either the easiest, or the most heath consuming, depending on how good you are with a sword. In this stage, Anu will be completely hostile and will be sprinting at you throughout the whole thing. He only has two attacks: the normal one where he hits you like any other mob, and the lightning attack, where he spawns lightning and fire all around him, damaging you. He is also extremely fast, just as fast as a sprinting player. Be wary of lava pools and Soulsand, as you can easily be knocked into them. There are several strategies to this part: one is to run up the staircase you've made and hit him down whenever he tries to climb back up, although this will not work when he does his lightning attack. Another is to attempt to pin him to a wall by shooting him with a Knockback enchanted Bow, but this probably won't work too well, as Anu is extremely fast. To complete this stage, you must beat Anu down to 400 heath. Second Stage During the second stage, Anu will grow himself wings, like the Egyptian god Anubis, and try to fly away from you, so he can heal. He will heal one heart a second, so you have to keep the damage flowing, or else he will heal enough that he will return to his Stage One self. In this stage, Anu will not directly attack you; instead he will summon his allies, including Sentry Pigman, and more rarely Anubites. Do not get too close to Anu or else he will do a large explosion attack. There is a chance that Anu could escape the middle area and run through the Castle, drawing the attention of Anubites, or he could fly out of the Castle into nothingness. If the latter happens, run back inside the middle area; Anu will follow you back inside. Since he will most likely be high off the ground and you cannot hit him with your sword, you must shoot him with your bow until he is down to 200 heath to end this stage. Third Stage In the third and final stage, Anu will return to the ground and continue running from the player, regaining heath as he goes. In this stage, he will randomly spawn Obsidian Spikes everywhere, as well as spawn many more of his brutes, including more Sentry Pigmen, Blazes, Wither Skeletons, Anubites and more. These will be the main enemies this stage, as all of these enemies together have the potential to cause massive damage. In the middle of the fight, there is a random chance that Anu will spawn his last line of defense: an obsidian ball, which will encase him and all his allies around him. If you are lucky, you will be close enough to him to spawn inside it with him, but if you are not, you must break into the obstacle with a diamond pickaxe, fighting off Anu's allies as you go along, and join him inside. At this point, Anu will be very low on heath, he will be trapped inside an unbreakable bubble with you, and his allies will only spawn very rarely inside the bubble instead of outside. The next step is simple: Finish off Anu, once and for all. Aftermath After Anu is killed, his dead body will spawn on the ground, and so will his loot; an Ancient Key. Be sure to take the key, and then right click his dead body quickly, as dead Anu will quickly despawn after about half a minute, and you'll be forced to redo the boss battle. After you right click on Anu's body, you will be transported to The Room. In this Room is only an Ancient Treasure Chest that will not open, and a strange blue portal behind you. The portal will take you back to the overworld, where your original spawn point is. Do not enter the portal yet. First, use your Ancient Key to open the Ancient Treasure Chest. The Chest will slowly open, and this time an Ancient Clock, used for time travel will pop out. Take it, and return to your home, through the portal. If you've made it this far, then congratulations. You've killed the Ancient King, survived his Castle, and opened the way for the Time Machine. Gallery 2015-06-24 17.17.36.png|Sarcophagus with Scarab Gem 2015-06-23 20.20.13.png|Main Staircase 2015-06-24 17.29.11.png|Corner Tower 2017-07-29_09.40.31.png|A side view of Anu's Castle. Category:Fictional